Episode 6058 (9th January 2020)
Plot Louise is having a restless night as the hours tick by. Gray questions Chantelle on her friendship with Jags with a hint of jealousy. Kush sets some boundaries for Leo on the market and towards Whitney. Lisa has made arrangements for her and Louise to move into a villa in Portugal. She believes that Walford isn’t the place that Louise should be. However, Louise isn’t keen on the idea and refuses to leave the area. Karen takes her temper out on Honey when she overhears her demeaning Janet’s enthusiasm for doing pageant. Reluctantly, this causes Honey to change her mind and for Billy and Karen to reconcile their relationship. Lisa shares her concerns on Louise’s state of mind to Phil and Ben. She reckons that she should see a therapist. Ben is adamant that he and Phil is all the help she needs. Phil worries that she might crack. Keegan quizzes Louise on Keanu. This forces her to lose her temple and to storm over to the Beale’s to confront Sharon. She blames her for everything that has happened and viscously hits her across the face. Chantelle isn’t happy with the company when Keegan and Bailey’s arrival is followed by the Panesar brothers. She forces them out and Jags senses something strange. Ian delivers Kathy an ultimatum when she throws digs at Sharon – either accept Sharon’s presence or get out. Kathy ends up lodging with the Mitchell’s. Leo follows Whitney home and asks her out on a date to the point that she can’t say no. Sonia demands her to reconsider. Chantelle tells Gray about the business with the unwanted guests. He’s surprisingly relaxed with the confession. The guilt is slowly creeping on Louise and she is slowly breaking apart. As Phil and Ben discuss her state of mind, Louise takes a look at baby Peggy and weeps uncontrollably in her bedroom. Cast Regular cast *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Chantelle Atkins - Jessica Plummer *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Keegan Butcher-Baker - Zack Morris *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Leo King - Tom Wells *Jags Panesar - Amar Adatia *Vinny Panesar - Shiv Jalota *Kheerat Panesar - Jaz Deol *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Lisa Fowler - Lucy Benjamin *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Bobby Beale - Clay Milner Russell *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Lexi Pearce - Isabella Brown *Will Mitchell - Freddie Phillips *Janet Mitchell - Grace *Mackenzie Atkins - Isaac Lemonius *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes *Peggy Taylor - Unknown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Marie - Liz Sweet Locations *Albert Square *1 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and hallway *18 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and hallway *25 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *45 Albert Square - Living/dining room and hallway *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen, hallway and Louise's bedroom Notes *Sarah Franzl was credited as the stunt co-ordinator of this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Karen has some home truths for Honey. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,889,643 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:2020 episodes